Amor en dos versiones
by AmyRaphFan01
Summary: Amelia y Rafael se encuentran y se enamoran. Sus familias son de dimensiones diferentes y tratan de separarlos. ¿Podrán Amy y Rafa vivir felices juntos? Léelo para descubrirlo
1. Ya me canse

Normal pov.

Era un día tranquilo en la ciudad de Mobius, excepto en las alcantarillas de tal allí se encontraban dos erizos mutantes peleando, y otros dos observándolos.

"No entiendo como te pudieron elegir a ti y no A MI!" Grito una eriza color rosa y ojos esmeralda.

"Tal vez por que soy MEJOR QUE TU!" Gritó otro erizo azul con el mismo color de ojos.

"Shad, ¿tu a quien le vas?" Susurro un erizo plateado de ojos ámbar que observaba la pelea.

"A Son, sólo por que Amy me moreteo el brazo" Dijo Shad, un erizo roji-negro con ojos rojos, mostrando todo su brazo izquierdo moreteado. "¿Y tu Silv?".

"No se, esta muy rígida la pelea esta vez" Dijo Silv.

Son y Amy son esos típicos hermanos que se pelean por todo y son rivales. La pelea de hoy era por que a Son lo habían elegido líder. Estos erizos-mutantes no son normales, son ninjas.

Son es el mayor, el responsable y tranquilo de la familia. Tambien el ninja de la banda azul y el nuevo líder, posee dos katanas.

Amy es la segunda mayor, la única chica de la familia y la ruda. Es la kunoichu (ninja mujer) de la banda roja y los músculos del grupo, posee un par de Sai.

Shad es el tercer mayor y el inteligente de la familia (Amy: neeeeeeerd, Shad: oye!). Es el ninja de la banda morada y el cerebro del grupo, usa el staff-bo.

Silver es el último y el que amas las fiestas en la familia. Es el ninja de la banda naranja y el salvaje de el grupo, posee un paír de nunchakus.

La pelea término cuando Amy se cansó de insultar y decidió irse a dormir...

Amy pov.

No entiendo, ¿tienen algo contra mi?. Estoy harta, no lo soporta más, quiero huir... Un minuto, Huir! Eso haré... Saldré de la alcantarilla cuando todos duerman... Soy una genio!

Normal pov.

Cuando todos estaban dormidos Amy todo una mochila roja y su erizito Spike y salió... Algo que se le vino a la mente es que ella nunca había ido a la superficie.'Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé' pensó (que redundante XD).

Saltaba por todos los techos de aquella ciudad, no sabía exactamente a donde iba pero luego la eriza rosa vio algo muy extraño...

* * *

**Lo siento si esta muy corto, normalmente asi hago mis historias ^^'**

**Porfa ponga reviews. **

**GRACIAS POR LEER :)**


	2. Te conozco mejor

Era una especie de tortuga... ¡Mutante! Al igual que Amy usaba una banda roja y tenía un par de Sai, la tortuga tenía abierta una pequeña parte de su caparazón que parecía una especie de rayo.  
La tortuga estaba peleando con unos robots... Que... Tenían cerebros en su... ¡¿Pecho?!. '¡Que rayos!' Amy pensó.

La eriza decidió bajar para ver más de cerca, ya que se encontraba en el techo de un edificio. Se escondió en las sombras, lo único que se podía ver de ella eran sus ojos jade. Término la pelea... La tortuga agarro una mochila igual a la de Amy.

"¿Spike? ¿Estas allí?" Dijo la tortuga, luego apareció otra no-mutada dentro de su mochila. "Vaya ¡no me espantes así!" Dijo.

La tortuga de la banda no se fue, sólo se quedo parado... Sentía la presencia de alguien... Eso puso a Amy nerviosa. No podía salir por que sí lo hacia, la descubriría. Amy sólo se quedo viendo a la tortuga, era musculoso, al igual que ella... Tenían en mismo coló de ojos... A Amy le cautivo, tanto que se sonrojó y sonrió... Metió a su erizito Spike a su mochila. Decidió salir y hablar...

"Hola" Dijo la eriza. "Soy Amelia"

La tortuga vio a la eriza. De inmediato sacó su Sai y la acorralo. "¡Quien eres y que quieres de mi!"

"Yo nada... Sólo te quise saludar, te acabo de ver pelear... Eres bueno..." Dicho esto ambos se sonrojaron. La tortuga dejo ir a Amy."Soy Amelia, pero puedes decirme Amy"

"Soy Rafael, pero dime Rafa" Ambos mutantes chocaron manos y se sonrojaron. Hubo un incómodo silencio.

"Veo que eres un mutante" Dijo Amy rompiendo el silencio. "Yo soy una eriza"

"Si jeje, soy una tortuga" Dijo Rafa. "¿Tienes hermanos?"

"Si, tres molestias, soy la segunda mayor"

"¡¿En cerio?! ¡Yo también!"

"Que coincidencia"

"¿Subimos?" Dijo Amy apuntando al techo de un edificio.

"¡EL ÚLTIMO EN LLEGAR ES UN CARACOL!" Grito Rafa subiendo.

"¡HEY! ¡NO ES JUSTO!"

Ambos mutantes mientras subían se reían. Llegaron al mismo tiempo pero Rafael tropezó y juntó con el, Amelia. Ambos quedaron en una posición un poco incómoda... Amy estaba arriba de Rafa, ambos sonrojados.

Amy's pov.

Esos ojos jade. Esa sonrisa tan cautivadora. Todo en el me encanta... ¿Me habré enamorado? No es posible. Yo no se qué es el amor. Nunca me e enamorado...siempre e estado encerrada en las alcantarillas con mis hermanos, y ahora que subo... Todo es diferente... Si, me enamore, de una persona, más bien dicho un mutante.

Sentí como poco a poco Rafa se me acercaba... Estuvimos a punto de besarnos, pero luego reaccionamos...  
"L-lo siento" Dije.

"N-o y-o me caí" Dijo algo sonrojado.

"Veo que eres ninja" Dije.

"Si, yo la verdad... No soy de aquí. Yo soy de Nueva York, pero vine por un portal echo por mi hermano, Donnie. Quería escapar de las preciones de mis hermanos y mi sensei y... Termine aquí" Dijo un poco desanimado. "Exactamente, ¿en dónde estoy?"

"Mobius" Dije, luego me senté en la barda del edificio, vi la hermosa luna mobiana. Sólo suspire.

Rafa se sentó a un lado mío y me sonrió... Amo su sonrisa, la más hermosa del mundo...

Rafa's pov.

Sólo la mire. Era hermosa me enamore... Esos ojos jade. Su sonrisa. La vi a los ojos. Note que se sonrojó. Luego vi que en su ojo izquierdo tenía una cicatriz.

"Amy, ¿Qué te paso en el ojo?" Pregunte con curiosidad.

"Bueno...

_*Flashback*_

_Yo solo tenía 5 años, estaba jugando con mis hermanos a "sigan al líder" yo era la líder. Decidí llevarlos a un lugar peligroso. "Vamos" Dije. "¿O quieren volver a casa?" Dije decisiva y riendo.  
"¿Esa es una opción?" Dijo Silver, mi hermano menor._

_Entramos al lugar, mi sensei nos había advertido que había un monstruo allí y que nunca fuéramos. "Pero Amy, recuerda las órdenes de Splinter" Dijo Sonic mi hermano mayor. Yo solo lo ignore. 'Gallina' pensé._

_Tenía ganas de demostrar que era valiente, que no todas las niñas eran damiselas en apuros. Puagg, eso me repugna. "Ven, ya estamos aquí. No hay ningún monstruo gallinas." Dije. Luego vi una cara de preocupación en mis hermanos y vi que apuntaban hacia atrás. Sólo voltee y allí estaba. El mounstruo. "¡Váyanse, busquen ayuda!" Grite. "¡Shad, Silv, busquen a Splinter!" Grito Sonic sacando sus katanas, a pesar de que apenas sabía pocas cosas de ellas. Los chicos se fueron. "¡Ven aquí!" Grite._

_El mounstruo ataco a Sonic y lo lanzo. Yo trate de atacarlo pero con sus garras me desgarró el ojo. Me desmalle, no recuerdo nada más. Lo último que recuerdo es estar en una camilla en el laboratorio de Shad. Tenía mi ojo vendado. Vi a mi sensei con mis hermanos, dormidos. "Uhg, ¿Qué paso?". "¡Amy!¡Despertó!" Grito Shad. "Hija, no lo vuelvas a hacer..." Dijo mi sensei. "Me salvaste, gracias" dijo Sonic. "¡Amyyyyy!" Grito Silv y me abrazo. "Wooahh tranquilo hermanito" dije y le di un pequeño besito en la frente._

_Pasó un mes. Yo seguía con la venda en mi ojo. Shad me hizo unos estudios para saber si la cicatriz sería permanente o temporal. Yo estaba viendo televisión, cuando Shad entro. "Me temo que tengo malas noticias..." Dijo algo desanimado. "¿Qué pasa?" Dije preocupada. "Es... Permanente, lo siento hermana." Me dijo y me abrazo. "*gasp*" dijeron todos. "Y su anchura aumentara con el tiempo." Dijo, en ese tiempo mi cicatriz era sólo una pequeña línea de 1/2 cm. Pero ahora es de 2 cm._

_*Fin del Flashback*_

* * *

**Gracias por leer ^^ Porfa dejen reviews**


	3. Amor a primera vista

"Wow, pobre de ti" Dijo Rafa.

"Naaa, ya me acostumbre" Dijo Amy.

Hubo un silencio, no fue incómodo, al contrario. Ambos mutantes se miraron. Se amaban entre sí. Quien diría que dos cabezas calientes pudieran enamorarse.

Amy's pov.

Lo mire. Sus hermosos ojos jade. Iguales a los míos. Me sonrió, me agarro del cuello. Pasó sus brazos por mi nuca. Yo lo agarre de la cintura. Lentamente nos fuimos acercando... No sabía que hacer, sí pararlo o... Seguir... Nunca había tenido un beso... Jamás.

Me acerque, más y más. Hasta qué lo logramos. Sentí como sus labios tocaban los míos, eran tan suaves. Apenas lo conocí y ya lo estoy besando, raro ¿no?. No me importaba. El momento era nuestro. No me importaba si un humano nos veía, yo sólo quería ser feliz con el. Nada más. Nos besamos como 15 minutos. Los más hermosos de mi vida. Nunca creí que llegaría a algo así. Jamás.

"¡HEY ALEJATE DE ELLA!" Se escucho una voz, que se me hacia familiar.

"¡¿Sonic, Shadow, Silver?!" Dije.

"¿Quienes son?" Dijo Rafa algo angustiado.

"Mis hermanos... ¡CORRE!" Dije. Empezamos a correr y saltar. Todos sacamos nuestras armas. Pero luego se me ocurrió algo. ¿No les dije? Tengo poderes psicoquineticos, pero no los tengo muy bien desarrollados que digamos. Me concentré. Nos eleve a Rafa y a mi. "¡¿Que esta pasando?!" Grito Rafa. "Tranquilo, soy yo." Le guiñe el ojo.

"¡AMELIA YONG, VUELVE! (No se me ocurrió otro apellido T^T)" Grito Sonic. Yo solo le hice una seña diciendo 'Loser'.

Nos lleve a Rafa y a mi a un lugar un poco lejos, pero era lo suficiente.

"*huff* Mi cabeza ¡ugh!" Dije mientras me la tocaba.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que tienes poderes?" Exclamo Rafael.

"Lo siento, no los tengo muy desarrollados todavía. Además, cada vez que los uso, me da una jaqueca horrible ¡ugh!"

"¿Estas bien?" Me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

"Si" Dije. "Creo que sí"

"Hay que ser más sigilosos"

"¿Por?"

"Tus hermanos"

"Tienes razón"

"Y estoy seguro de que pronto los míos se enteraran" "tarde o temprano"

"¡Alto! ¡PAREN EL MUNDO!" Grite.

"¡¿QUÉ PASO?!"

Agarre mi mochila rojisa. La abrí y busque en todas partes. "¡Spiiiike! No me asuste así amiguito" Dije abrazando mi erizito.

"¿Tienes un erizo llamado Spike?" Pregunto Rafa. "Yo tengo una tortuga que se llama igual" dijo agarrando su mochila y sacando a a su tortuguita.

Ambos nos sonrojamos. No sabíamos que íbamos a hacer o donde dormiríamos. Todas esas preguntas nos las hacíamos. Hasta qué Rafa no tubo otra opción...

"Mejor vamos a mi mundo" Dijo "Es mejor, allá no saben sobre pues... Nuestro beso" Nos sonrojamos.

"Tienes razón" Dije.

Rafa sacó un pequeño cubito de metal de su mochila. Presiono un botón y se abrió un portal. Rafa me extendió su mano para que la tomara. "¿Lista?" Dijo. "Lista" dije tomando su mano. Ambos saltamos al portal y de inmediato se cerró.

Normal pov.

Amelia y Rafael terminaron en las alcantarillas de Nueva York."Es aquí..." Dijo Rafa. "Ven, sígueme".

Rafa guió a Amy a un lugar extraño. Pero cuando llegaron, sólo podía ver 3 tortugas, una con banda azul, otra con una banda morada y otra con banda naranja. Rafa se lanzó a la de banda azul.

"¡¿Rafa?!" Dijo la tortuga.

"Hola Leo." Rafa sonrió.

"¿Rafa?" Dijeron las tortugas restantes.

"Hola Donnie, hola Mickey." Dijo Rafa.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Luego todas las tortuga se abrazaron. Amy solo suspiro. Recordó algunos momentos con sus hermanos. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

"Hay alguien que quiero que conozcan." Dijo Rafa a sus hermanos. El le hizo una seña a Amy para qué entrara. "Hola." Dijo Amy "Soy Amelia, pero díganme Amy".

"Holaaaaaaaa." Dijo Mickey. "Soy Miguel Ángel, pero me dicen Mickey."

"Soy Leonardo, pero dime Leo."

"Hola, soy Donatello, dime Donnie"

"Es un gusto." Dijo Amy.

"El gusto es nuestro." Dijo Leo

* * *

**Holiiiiiis, porfaaa dejen sus reviews. No muerdo u.u**

**GRACIAS POR LEER ^^**


End file.
